


The Same

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena had always been amazed at how much her teacher looked like her, and one day Ms Pierce shows her just as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same

Elena couldn't help but stare at her English teacher Ms Pierce. It was obvious they looked alike, in fact you could hardly tell them apart except from the fact that Ms Pierce was a few years older. Elena often wondered just how much and would often find herself staring at Ms Pierce's body, wondering if it was also the same. So when she asked if Elena would go to her office after school Elena happily agreed.

"Ms Gilbert, are you listening?" Ms Pierce asked.

"Uh, sorry Ms Pierce" Elena replied.

"Please, call me Katherine" She smiled.

"Why did you ask me here Ms-uh Katherine?" Elena questioned.

"You seem very distracted in my lessons" Katherine told her.

"What do you mean?" Elena inquired.

"Well I can't even count the amount of times I've caught you staring at my cleavage" Katherine smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Elena blushed, looking down.

"It's because we look so similar isn't it? You want to see how far the similarities go?" Katherine suggested.

"I suppose" Elena admitted.

"I've often wondered the same" Katherine told her, walking behind her and locking the door.

"Oh, really?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Yes. So I thought, let's find out" Katherine said, pulling her shirt over her head, leaving her in a lacy bra.

"Um, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Seeing how far the similarities go. Now it's your go" Katherine told her.

"Okay" Elena replied, figuring Katherine wouldn't take it any further and unbuttoned her blouse.

Katherine slowly pushed Elena's chair back nearer the door and then leant onto the desk. Elena gasped, when Katherine quickly unhooked her bra, letting her round breasts free.

"What are you doing?!" Elena said, looking away, knowing how inappropriate this was.

"Let me help you" Katherine said, walking towards her and unhooking Elena's bra.

"Miss!" Elena exclaimed, covering her breasts with her hands.

"Now now, let me see" Katherine ordered, wrenching Elena's hands away.

"God, they are the same" Katherine announced, brushing a finger against Elena's breasts, smirking as it hardened.

Elena couldn't help but look at Katherine's breasts and found that they looked the same as hers, and was surprised that she ached to touch them.

"Stand up" Katherine ordered, as Elena did so.

Katherine was slightly taller than Elena, but there wasn't much difference.

"Go on, touch them. I can see you want to" Katherine smirked.

"No...I don't" Elena mumbled, looking away.

Slowly Katherine inched closer, so that they were only a inch away. She then closed the space, making her breasts touch Elena's, who gasped and backed into the wall. Katherine followed and soon did the same action, she then started rubbing her chest slightly against Elena's, feeling how both their nipples hardened.

"God, this is weird" Katherine said.

She started rubbing their chests harder then, and suddenly their nipples touched and both girls let out a loud moan at the erotic feeling.

"Oh, they went straight to my clit" Katherine moaned, as she repeated the action.

Elena knew what they were doing was very wrong, but it was so pleasurable, she could feel herself already getting wet.

"Let's find out about the rest" Katherine said, stepping out of her skirt and panties, leaving her completely bare.

Elena took in the sight of her naked body and knew it was the same.

"Ms Pierce, are you in there?" A voice asked from outside.

"Uh, just a minute" Katherine shouted, throwing Elena's clothes at her and putting her clothes on at the same time.

A minute later both girls were fully clothed, both sitting behind Katherine' desk.

"Come in" Katherine called.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms Pierce, I didn't realise you were talking to a student" The man apologized.

"That's alright, what's up?" Katherine asked.

"I wanted to talk about the papers for this term" The man explained.

Suddenly Elena felt a hand creeping up her skirt and looked down to see Katherine's hands burrowing into her panties and felt her insert a finger in her already wet pussy. Elena tried to get her breathing in control as Katherine inserted another finger.

"Are you alright Ms Gilbert, you look a bit flushed?" The man questioned.

"I'm, oh, I'm fine" Elena stuttered, as Katherine started thumbing her clit.

"So how long do you think it will take to sort the problem out?" The man asked Katherine.

"Not long" Katherine smirked, and Elena knew she was really talking about what she was doing her pussy.

Soon Elena was bucking her hips slightly, thrusting into Katherine's hand. Katherine's pace suddenly picked up, obviously knowing she was close.

"So do you think this new system is a good idea?" The man questioned.

Before Katherine could reply, Elena's orgasm ripped through her and she couldn't help but cry out yes as she came on Katherine's hands.

"Well I'm happy someone has such faith in the new system" The man laughed.

 

 


End file.
